


Breadth

by bloompom



Series: You're exactly what's missing [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: In the world where you lack one of your five senses until you meet your soulmate, Minho is unfortunate enough to not have his sense of sight which only happens to be 5% of the entire population of his world.That is until someone bumped into him in the busy street of soul, that he started to see a bit of every beautiful thing in his world.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: You're exactly what's missing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991818
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Breadth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just a random thought that i had two months ago, and now i decided to finish it and post it here. Enjoy!!

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry," _Fith._

That is the fifth fucking time that someone bumped into him and he just left his house exactly 30 minutes ago.

To be honest, he should really be used to this since it happens to him every once in a while but _fuck you._ He woke up to a dead motion sensor that basically tells him if he's about to bump into someone or something and that just ruined his whole day. 

Don't get him wrong, he's a nice and patient human being….just maybe not today.

He continued walking to his work which should really be a 15-minute walk from his apartment. 

_Just two more turns, Minho._ He comforted himself as he took a turn to the corner that he knows like the back of his hand, which is pretty ironic if you ask him since he hasn't _seen_ the back of his hand yet.

_One last tur-_

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry." _of fucking course._

"It's fine," Minho said as calmly as he could when he felt a pair of hands try to help him get up. He's really fine. His butt hurt a bit but he can't just say that to a stranger, who has a pretty damn voice if he's being honest.

That is until he felt a sudden pang on his head that he grabbed onto anything that his hand could reach before he landed back on the concrete. He lifted one of his hands to his head, applying pressure to his temple, hoping that it'll help the pain that he is feeling. 

"Hey, are you alright? Did I hit your head? Oh my god, do I need to take you to the hospital right now?" The pretty voice stranger rumbled out of panic and as much as Minho wanted to answer him, he really can't. He feels like his body is malfunctioning as of the moment.

"Minho? Oh my god, what happened?" Minho heard a familiar voice which is definitely from his boss. 

"Chan Hyung? Do you know him? I'm so sorry, I just bumped into him and I think I hit his head and now he-" and that was the last thing that Minho heard until he felt his body shut down. 

* * *

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" 

"Yes, Sungie, he's fine. He just needs a little rest."

"but-"

"Trust me, okay? Minho will be fine. Felix is a doctor, I'm pretty sure he knows what he's saying." 

Minho woke up from hushed voices. He screwed his eyes shut and brought his hand back to his temple. Still feeling a bit of pain on his head. 

That little movement made the voices stop and while he is thankful that they cared enough to stop the noise that's waking him up, he wanted to hear that pretty voice again. _Sungie's voice_. 

"Minho? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Minho recognized the voice as Chan's and hummed in agreement. Not yet finding the strength to talk. 

"Do you need anything? Does it still hurt?" _Sungie._ Minho knows that opening his eyes won't add anything on his brain but he hoped to see who the pretty voice is coming from. 

_He's probably pretty too._

He thought as he slowly opened his eyes but immediately closed it again when a sudden light flashed through his eyes. 

_What the hell?_

He tried opening it again and as his eyes adjusted from all of the light around him. A blurred face was starting to get clearer and even though Minho is not sure whose face it is, he immediately thought how pretty the guy is.

Minho lifted his hand, fascinated by the beautiful _thing_ that was in front of him.

When Minho's hand landed on _Sungie_ 's face. The other's eyes went wide for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

They both heard a gasp from somewhere inside the room. Seemingly figuring out what is happening in front of them.

“ _Soulmate.._ ” He heard _Sungie_ breathlessly say and Minho felt his heart melt because _he felt that._

His soulmate looks breathlessly beautiful. The way his eyes closed, his whole face screams _content._ The way his youthful cheeks are flushed and the genuinely pure smile on his beautiful lips, like he’s the happiest man in the world. The way his eyes fluttered open, with unshed tears on his rich chocolate, wide, innocent orb. The way his smile slowly got bigger while looking at Minho, making the heart-shaped smile that Minho decided to be his favorite thing in the world to see.

“Soulmate,” Minho replied, more as a confirmation that, yes, they are indeed the two souls that are destined to be together.

_Sungie_ reached up to put his hands above Minho’s, still getting used to _feeling_ the heat that his soulmate has. Feeling how soft his skin is, how the warmth that he felt did not only reach his skin, but also his heart.

They were not sure how long they _felt_ and _stared at_ each other but a cough from inside the room caught their attention.

“As much as I know how overwhelming and beautiful this experience is,” Chan said, pulling his own soulmate, Felix, closer, “we need to get the both of you checked, we can’t risk any complications.” Chan continued with a warm smile.

The two of them looked back at each other and nodded their heads. They wanted to stay in their little bubble longer but knowing if the other is fine are both of their priorities now. _Sungie_ helped Minho get up from the couch, not letting go of the other’s hand while Minho’s eyes are still glued to his other half.

They gave each other another smile, knowing that the beautiful sight and feeling that they have right now will stay with them for the rest of their lives. 

  
And maybe Minho’s whole day is not ruined after all. And if that’s all thanks to the beautiful man holding his hand, then Minho has a lifetime to tell him just that, _and maybe more._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Let me know in the comments if you guys want another part of this cause i kinda fell in love with the concept of this AU >.< Thank you so much! ILY!! ♡♡♡
> 
> UPDATE!!  
> ~I know he had a bit of a part here and it's not even that noticeable but I still can't just let him stay in this fic so I decided to edit it. I also already started writing Jisung's story of this so please wait for that. I've been hooked to ChanLix recently so I decided to change the ship into them, Thank you so much and I hope everyone is doing okay rn.


End file.
